ultimo deseo
by shinigami-deaht
Summary: la felicidad que kagome creyo tener esta a punto de perderse ella e inuyasha tomaran caminos muy diferentes pero su amor seguira existiendo.la venganza esta vez tendra la victoria. EL ULTIMO DIA EN QUE EL SENGOKU VIO LA LUZ DEL DIA ONE SHOT 1 capitulo


_**Personajes: rumiko takahashi**_

**ULTIMO DESEO**

" _El viento, sus palabras vacilantes son una dulce ilusión  
Las nubes, el futuro roto como una voz distante_

_La luna, un corazón circulando en el nuboso espejo  
las estrellas, rotas y tambaleándose, como lágrimas incapaces de ser ocultadas_

_No es hermoso, caminar juntos tomados de la mano  
lo hago, así quiero ir,  
A tu ciudad, a tu casa, a tus brazos"_

5 meses después kagome higurashi al fin graduada pero decidida a tener una nueva vida en una vieja época con el hanyo que ama con sus amigos reunidos para ya nunca jamás volver a separarse el mal fue derrotado, las relaciones reparadas y los sentimientos encontrados lo que no sabia es que su felicidad estaba a punto de terminar….

Miroku y sango tenían una vida tranquila criando a sus 3 pequeños miroku quien seguía trabajando como monje exorcista (obviamente cobrando mucho mas de lo que es) compartía bienes con inuyasha ya que este le ayudaba a acabar con los demonios que salían expulsados para que ya jamás volvieran a molestar

Todo iba bien hasta aquel dia… la ultima vez en que el sengoku volveria a ver la luz….

Kagome se encontraba afuera de la casa en la que vivía con inuyasha quien estaba afuera golpeando a shippo

-estos dos…nunca van a cambiar- se decía a si misma entre risas cuando sintió una potente fuerza que la jalaba del brazo a ese joven ya lo conocía vestido con pieles de lobo una pechera de metal y una cabellera negra tomada en una coleta que avanzaba rápidamente kagome no tubo tiempo para pensar

-OYE! LOBO APESTOSO DEJALA EN PAZ!- ese clásico insulto era de inuyasha

-no seas tonto bestia!- koga se detuvo

-tonto tu lobo rabioso ya sabes que kagome solo quiere tu amistad!- inuyasha jalo a kagome hacia el

-¿Qué estas mal de la cabeza? No nos queda tiempo- koga frunció el seño

-tiempo para que? Para patearte el trasero?! Para eso tengo mucho tiempo!-lo desafio inuyasha

-que ha pasado koga?- a kagome también le sorprendia el nerviosismo que koga aparentaba

-no lo …saben? Verdad- koga estaba extrañado

-SE COMO HACERTE LLORAR!-le grito inuyasha

-INUYASHA!- le regaño kagome- que sucede?-

-la energía de la perla de shikon…esta mas corrompida que nunca y quiere acabar con todo…-les explico koga

-y yo soy el tonto…la perla desapareció cuando pelamos en el interior de naraku no te culpo por tu estupidez después de todo tu te rendiste y saliste huyendo como un lobo cobarde!- inuyasha se explicaba muy a su estilo

-lo sé…lo oí pero ha vuelto escuche a unos monjes hablar de algo de esa perla que atraía la energía maligna y que su objetivo es destruir a todos los que tuvieron algo que ver con ella…YO SOLO QUERIA SALVAR ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA MI-les explico koga

-debe haber algo que se pueda hacer- kagome parecía inquietada

-se ha alimentado por demasiado tiempo ¡ es imparable!-

-BAH! Sea lo que sea lo derrotare-inuyasha estaba mas despreocupado que de costumbre

-si quieres ir directo a que te ejecuten no me interesa-koga se mantuvo firme a su palabra

-no hay forma de esquivarlos o huir?-

-si no damos prisa creo que si pero también escuche que estamos en este segundo bajo un enorme campo de energía invisible para cuando legue la noche este evitara que alguien salga o al menos alguien vivo salga-

-y por que crees que podias salvarnos?-dijo inuyasha

-"salvarlos" ME SUENA A MANADA! "salvar" a kagome. Por grande que sea este maldito campo no se ha cerrado completamente tiee algunos agujeros que si no damos prisa podremos salir hacia el bosque…es territorio poco seguro pero es una oportunidad-

-y como se que no es un truco para llevarte a kagome?-

Koga no dijo nada y abrió mucho los ojos pronto se oscureció el cielo no como suele anochece normalmente el cielo estaba negro y las pocas antorchas encendidas rápidamente ese fenómeno hizo que todos los aldeanos salieran a ver que habia pasado…era algo sobrenatural.

-Mierda!- grito koga corriendo rápidamente ya que su manada seguía en las montañas y tenia que sacarlos de ahí

-tenemos que seguirlo!- dijo kagome preocupada

-no jamás lo conseguiríamos-protesto inuyasha

-no podemos dejarlo ahí-

-esta bien- al mismo tiempo en que kagome se subió a la espalda del hanyo igual que como lo hacia antes fueron tras el efectivamente lo alcanzaron eh hisieron entrar en razón de que estaría cometiendo un suicidio

-vamonos kagome!-koga la tomo del brazo y ella no dijo nada inuyasha ardia de celos. Pero no era el tiempo para ponerse a pelear

Mas fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que las perforaciones en el campo de energía (ahora visibles) estaban saliendo todos poco a poco dando preferencia a los humanos mientras todos los youkai estaban retenidos por monjes y exterminadores quienes acababan con todo youkai que atravesara el limite diciendo que esperaran a que todos los humanos salieran primero pero era obvio que no tenían intensiones de que los youkai se salvaran también.

Koga por su parte se sentía culpable su manada estaba condenada y sin dar aviso salió corriendo

-koga!-le grito kagome

-SE LO QUE HAGO! NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI FAMILIA ASI…BESTIA CUIDALA BIEN!- fue lo único que dijo sin voltear atrás

Inuyasha no dijo nada pero sabia que para el no habia esperanza cuando sin darse cuenta dio un paso y se escucho un chillido inuyasha miro hacia abajo y bajo su pie estaba jaken

-no…puedo…RESPIRAR!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

Quito su pie de encima y antes que pudiera decir algo escucho

-¿Qué haces aquí?-una voz desafiante que ya conocía muy bien

-sesshomaru…-fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar

-si…y no te gastes mi nombre-

-comprendes lo que esta sucediendo?- le pregunto kagome

-no, y ni me interesa comprender solo salir de aquí-con su típico aire de frialdad

-no te preocupa rin?- inuyasha se confundió

-probablemente ella ya salió- dijo sin voltear a verlo

Una larga hora paso y sin resultados mas que la muerte cuando por fin inuyasha y kagome llegaron al frente los monjes no permitieron a inuyasha pasar al ser mitad demonio

-solo humanos pudeden pasar por ahora- respodio uno de ellos-

-entonces que hacemos nosotros?-preguntaron cientos de youkai furiosos

-quedarse aquí hasta que terminen los aldeanos pasen-

-NO PUEDEN …SACRIFICARNOS ASI!- les grito inuyasha-

-no es un sacrificio aunque para serles sincero si ustedes mueren aquí…no hay gran perdida…-

-HIJOS DE…..PUTA!-les grito inuyasha- ELLA ES UNA HUMANA-señalo a kagome

-no pienso irme sin ti-

-ahora van solo los humanos en cuanto ellos pasen yo ire- fue lo único que respondió

-pero!...-

-tengo entendido que hay una parte donde el campo no es tan fuerte con la suficiente fuerza se podría abrir una hoyo por donde podríamos salvarnos…..los dos- sesshomaru se metió a la conversación

-ves? Tengo mi propia salida no te preocupes por mi en seguida me reuniré contigo- dijo inuyasha

kagome fue silenciada al ser tomada por uno de los monjes y la acomodo en la fila ella solo miraba el rostro de inuyasha

-mientes muy bien…-dijo sesshomaru

-casi tanto como tu…-respondio inuyasha-no…existe esa parte…verdad?

-si hay…pero ni yo podría ablandarla…-

-bueno…ahora estamos condenados pero al menos kagome…podra reacer su vida-

Ella seguía caminando al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver a inuyasha este le dirigió una sonrisa de tranquilidad…inuyasha el hanyo del que se enamoro a quien amo tanto como para sacrificar su vida y su felicidad por la de el por quien a pesar de las peleas siempre se reconcilio quien de cierta forma siempre fue su mejor amigo ahora todo en vano…su muerte o su supervivencia…pero una cosa era clara cualquiera de las 2 opciones le impedirían verlo de nuevo. No lo soportaba salió de la fila de personas y sin importar que los huecos se cerraban poco a poco salió corriendo en sentido contrario con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-KAGOME QUE HACES!-dijo apartando de su camino al monje y pasando el limite cuando se encontraron se abrazaron fuertemente

-intente irme!....pero no pude!-dijo kagome entre lagrimas

-no te preocupes encontraremos una solución.-la siguió abrazando

Bolas de fuego explotaban por debajo de la tierra no había salvación hasta que se les ocurrió

-tango una idea,pero no creo que podamos atavesar el campo-

-tal vez no solos- una voz conocida acababa de hablar

-MIROKU-SAMA!-

-miroku idiota tu pudiste haber salido de aquí hace horas!-

-no NO TIENE CASO! El bosque no es seguro la energía maligna también llegara hasta ahí ..nadie va a sobrevivir-

-vengan tu ,sango-chan y los niños con nosotros a mi época- le ofreció kagome

-la verdad…preferiría otra cosa-acercando su mano los "atributos" de kagome

-NI SE TE OCURRA!!- se interpuso inuyasha

"_si aun tiene tiempo para bromear no esta tan preocupado" _pensó kagome

-pues ayudame a abrir esto!- le exigió inuyasha

Varios intentos inútiles que solo provocaron que perdieran energía kaze no kizu ,kongosha, akai no tessaiga, pergaminos, poderes espirituales ni siquiera el meidou zangetsuha le hacían el mas minimo rasguño

Pero extrañamente comenzó a perforarse un extremo del campo cuya destrucción se iba extendiendo…ese ataque era el de bakusaiga.

-sesshomaru?...tu…porque….?-inuyasha hablaba con dificultad

-quieres salir de aquí si o no?-

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y todos lo siguieron pero kagome percibía algo muy extraño…ese camino…ya lo conocía … era el camino hacia el pozo devora huesos…kagome sabia lo que inuyasha intentaba devoverla a su época para que estuviera a salvo.

Inuyasha sabia que el pozo dejo de funcionar hace 3 años pero extrañamente seguía reaccionando a la presencia de kagome

Al llegar a donde el pozo…

-inuyasha no quiero dejarlos aquí-

-no podemos-

-si pudes ya estado en mi época además…si tu saltas…yo salto-

Ambos estaban al punto de saltar al pozo hasta que…

-KAEDE-SAMA!, KAEDE-SAMA LEVANTESE POR FAVOR!-

-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ RIN!-

Se escuchaba dentro de aquel campo claramente eran las voces de sango y rin que aun estaban dentro

-no puedo dejarla ahí- aclaro sesshomaru

-sango…MIERDA!- salió corriendo directo a ese hoyo sesshomaru lo seguía con un paso mas lento

-espera sesshomaru!-le grito inuyasha

El no dijo nada solo se detuvo

-por que?...por que nos ayudaste? Eso en ti no es común-

- antes de morir chichi-gimi (forma japonesa de decir honrado y respetable padre) me pidió protegerte no cumplí su voluntad hasta hoy que es el fin…yo te odiaba inuyasha pero eso no justifica mi trato contigo- dijo sin voltear

-ya veo…jamás me consideraste como hermano y yo también te odiaba y todo el sufrimiento que me causaste jamás te lo perdonare pero…a fin de cuentas nos guste o no tu sigues siendo mi hermano mayor y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar- inuyasha continuo- solo quiero saber…¿crees poder sobrevivir?-

-si el destino quiere que viva aquí mismo me encontraras, si no olvídame…- y diciendo esto atravesó el campo dispuesto a rescatar a rin

Adentro…

-sango!- grito miroku

-miroku…estas vivo-

-si pero no tenemos tiempo de hablar esto va a….- miroku no pudo terminar la frase ya que un relámpago estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos que cerraron los ojos dispuestos a morir pero al abrirlos se encontraban volando sobre kirara que era montada por kohaku

-kohaku...tu regresaste?-sango se encontraba abrazando a su hijo mas pequeño

-perdi a mi familia una vez por mi culpa no quiero que eso pase de nuevo-

Mientras tanto…

-sesshomaru-sama!-rin no cabia en si de gusto cuando lo vio de nuevo

Sesshomaru rápidamente subió a rin a ah-un y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron

Inuyasha y kagome solo observaban con preocupación desde afuera mientras ellos intentaban escapar. El agujero estaba a punto de cerrarse.

-kirara mas rápido!-le dijo sango aunque kirara ya estaba algo cansada

Estaban a punto de pasar pero desafortunadamente ya estaba cerrado y bakusaiga no respondia.

-miroku! Sango!-les grito kagome

-pasen por el pozo no se preocupen por nosotros!-les grito miroku

-pero!...-

-vamos…hay que confiar en ellos-inuyasha interrumpió a kagome

Ambos entraron al pozo

-va a pasar algo malo? Pregunto una de las gemelas a sango

-estoy segura que pronto se acabara-dijo sango con una sonrisa

Inuyasha y kagome seguían dentro del pozo

-meidou zangetsuha!- inuyasha agito a tessaiga y se abrió un meidou que en vez de mostrar su infernal contenido tenia dentro la imagen de la casa de kagome.

-entra ahí- le ordeno inuyasha

-y tu?-

-yo no tengo lugar ahí además ya estoy fuera de ese campo-

-pero miroku-sama dijo…-

-ya se lo que dijo pero quiero que tu vivas! Entra ahí!-

-no si tu no vas!-

El meidou desapareció

-VEZ LO QUE PROVOCAS EL MEIDOU SE HA CERRADO Y TARDARA MUCHO EN APARECER DE NUEVO!- se quejo inuyasha

Pero dentro del campo

-sesshomaru-sama…que vamos a hacer?-pregunto jaken

-quedarnos aquí-

Todos estaban preparados para lo que sucedería al ver una gran concentración de energía en el centro del campo. Estaban atrapados y sin salida.

-sesshomaru-sama yo nunca se lo dije pero estoy muy agradecida para mi usted fue como mi padre… y gracias- dijo rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshomaru abrió lo ojos y penso

"_Este será en fin……..chichi-gimi yo…..EH CUMPLIDO!"_

Una explocion de energía maligna barrio con todo a su paso dentro del campo causo un terrible sismo que enterro a todos los aldeanos en el bosque

Pero dentro del pozo kagome que tenia puesta la túnica de las ratas de fuego de inuyasha les llovían rocas que se desprendían de las paredes del pozo y asi lastimados con esa lluvia de rocas inuyasha hizo prometer a kagome su máximo deseo.

"_kagome …si el meidou regresa…ATRAVIESALO!...tienes que prometerme ….que ...sobreviviras…JAMAS TE RENDIRAS…LUCHARAS SIEMPRE POR TU VIDA …moriras de anciana rodeada de toda la gente que te quiere SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE ME PASE!_

y diciendo esto una roca de gran tamaño les cayo encima

ahí estaba kagome tensa y con los ojos cerrados creyendo estar muerta abrió los ojos y estaba cubierta por el kimono de inuyasha y en sus manos sostenía a tessaiga que la habia protegido con su campo de energía. Le levanto con dificultad y observo el resplandeciente meidou que estaba enfrente de ella

INUYASHA!...inuyasha …el meidou esta aquí…ha regresado-decia akgome moviendo algunas rocas que estabn sobre inuyasha pero este no respondia

-inuyasha!...inuyasha…despierta…esta aquí-dijo con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Inuyasha no respiraba, estaba cubierto de sangre y kagome no lo podía creer. Ya no volveria verlo jamás…

-INUYASHA!- comenzó a llorar sobre su cadáver. Perdió toda esperanza, y quiere quedarse y morir con inuyasha, pero recuerda la promesa que le habia hecho con dificultad se puso en pie y antes que se cerrara el meidou lo atravesó y volvió a su época.

"_Asi pude rehacer mi vida tengo 20 años hace dos años de lo sucedido y recuerdo absolutamente todo a nadie lo habia contado y tuve que mentir a mi familia en mi época. Fue lo peor que he vivido: mi nueva familia, mis amigos, todos fallecieron aquel dia pero ahora saben que hace 500 años existió un hanyou llamado inuyasha y que el me salvó. En todos los sentidos en que se puede salvar a otra persona pero al menos logre sobrevivir y jamás rendirme. logre cumplir su ULTIMO DESEO…."_

_FIN_

**Waaaaaaaaaaa yo sola me hice llorar!!**

**Por cierto posiblemente (NO ES SEGURO) haga una continuación pero no se por que estoy muy ocupada como para hacer otra historia larga **

**Bueno gracias por leer**

-


End file.
